what happens behind the scenes in the wwe
by jeff hardy's princess
Summary: i get really sick and my family rushes me to the hospital for emergency surgery
1. moving to Cameron north carolina

Once upon a time there lived a married couple their 28 yr old sons and their 6 yr old daughter in a small house in Raleigh north carolina and their names were Gilbert Tina Matt Jeff and Carla so we were watching television when Daddy was telling us how small the house was and we agreed with him so he called public storage to se if 400 packing cartons could be delivered to 1740 brownstone avenue so when the owner said yes Daddy asked him how long it would take to deliver the boxes to the house and the owner said 15 minutes and Daddy said great so 10 seconds later he asked Jeff to help me pack my suitcase and he said sure so when my suitcase was packed he packed his and Matt's suitcases then 15 minutes later the movers arrived to help us pack everything in boxes so while the movers were packing everything Daddy went to pack his and Tina's suitcases then 20 minutes later the beds were loaded in the van Jeff buckled me in the backseat of his corvette put our suitcases in the trunk and then he got in the driver side while Matt got in on the passenger side then he asked Daddy if i could ride with him and Matt and he said sure so then Dad and Tina got in their car and we made the 15 minute trip to Cameron north carolina.


	2. we move in to an 10 bedroom house

when we arrived in town 15 minutes later we followed the movers to our new 10 bedroom home on snowdrop avenue and when we got there the movers parked the van in the driveway opened the back and unloaded the boxes so when the boxes were inside the movers brought the beds and dressers upstairs to our rooms so when that was taken care of the movers gave Daddy the reciept then they left so then Daddy Tina Matt and Jeff unpacked the boxes so 20 minutes later everything was unpacked and at 7:00pm Jeff told Tina that he was going to the store to shop for groceries and she said okay so when he had his jacket on i asked if i could go with him and he said sure so after i went to the bathroom i put my jacket on and we got in the car and buckled our seatbelts and 10 minutes later we went to albertsons to shop for groceries so when we got to the store Jeff parked the car helped me out then he got a shopping cart and we went in the store to do our shopping so when we got to the frozen food aisle we got some lasagna mixed vegetables ice cream then we got some milk and orange juice so after we got the milk and orange juice we got some bread and cereal so when we finished we went to the check-out counter to pay for the groceries so after the groceries were bagged we put the bags in the cart and went to the car so after we loaded the groceries in the trunk we got in the car and buckled our seatbelts and went home so that Jeff could fix dinner so after we unloaded the groceries from the car we carried the bags inside the house and took everything out of them so after we went upstairs to unpack our suitcases and make the beds we went back downstairs to fix dinner so after Jeff put the lasagna in the oven he poured the mixed vegetables in a pot to cook and we set the table with plates silverware and drinking glasses so 45 minutes later dinner was ready then Daddy Tina Matt Jeff and i sat down to eat so an hour later we finished eating and cleared the table and Jeff took me upstairs to get me ready for bed then when i was in my pajamas Jeff laid me in my bed gave me a kiss and told me to get some sleep and i said okay.


	3. i need emergency surgery

One early Sunday Morning i woke up with a bad headache and went down the hall to Dad and Tina's room to let them know that i was not feeling well so Dad woke up and asked me if i was feeling okay and i said that i had a very bad headache so he went to get the thermometer so that he could take my temperature so 3 minutes later it beeped and and Daddy checked it and i didn't have a tempurature but a few minutes later i started vomiting so he handed me the trashcan and woke Tina up to let her know what was going on so after i finished vomiting Daddy asked me if my stomach was hurting and i said yes so then he told Tina to get dressed and to also wake Matt and Jeff up and to tell them to get dressed because we had to go to the hospital because i was not feeling well and they said okay so after we brushed our teeth and washed our faces Daddy helped me get dressed and we got in the car and drove to north carolina children's hospital .


	4. my family rushes me to the hospital

So when we got to the hospital 15 minutes later we parked the car got out and walked in to the emergency room so when Matt Jeff Tina and i sat down to wait Daddy went to explain the problem to the receptionist at the front desk so after she put my information was in the computer the nurse took me to the triage room to take my blood pressure and listen to my heart so when she was finished the doctor came out and told us that i would need a ct scan to see if there was any fluid in my stomach and Daddy said okay so he told me what the doctor was going to do and i said okay so before i went to ct i asked Doctor helms if my brother could come with us and he said sure so i asked Jeff if he would come with me to ct and he said sure so he held my hand while we were going to the ct scanner then told me that he would be with the doctor until the scan was finished and i said okay so 20 minutes later Doctor Helms told me that the scan was finished and he took us back to Daddy Tina and Matt and told them that i would need surgery and they said okay so after Daddy signed a consent form the nurse wheeled me back to the triage room so that she could start an iv so before she started she asked Jeff if he would sit in a chair and hold me so that she could place the iv line in my vein and he said okay so the nurse counted to threse and inserted the iv line in my vein so after the iv was placed Jeff told me that i was very brave and i said thanks so 15 minutes later the doctor told us that the operating room was ready so i gave Daddy Matt Jeff and Tina a hug and kiss then the surgeons wheeled my bed to the operating room to perform the surgery.


	5. my family wait's for an update on me

So 4 hrs later while i was still in surgery everyone was waiting for an update on my condition so 10 minutes later the surgery was over and Doctor Helms came out of the operating room to speak to Daddy Tina Matt and Jeff so after Dr Helms told my family that the surgery was a success Daddy said thank you to Doctor Helms then i was wheeled to the recovery room to wake up from the anesthesia and when Matt and Jeff came to my bedside they started crying so i reached up and wiped Jeff's eyes and asked him if he was scared while i was in surgery and he said yes so i gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and asked him if he wanted to spend the night and he said yes so i asked the nurse if it would be okay and she said yes so then Jeff went home to pack a suitcase with a week's worth of clothes his toothbrush toothpaste his razor and his deodorant so when his bag was packed he came back to the hospital and told Daddy Tina and Matt to go home and relax they said okay.


	6. Jeff is at the hospital with me

later that evening when it started to get dark Jeff was getting ready for bed so he went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and put his pajamas on so then he laid down on the pull-out couch that was in the room and the nurse covered him with a blanket checked on me and told us that if we needed anything to buzz the nurse's station and Jeff said okay so after the nurse left i thanked him for staying with me and Jeff said your welcome and we fell asleep so 3 hrs later Jeff heard me tossing turning and groaning so he woke up came to my bed shook me awake and i sat up and he asked me if i was okay and i said no and he said why and i said that i thought that he had left me so he gave me a hug and told me that he was still in the same room with me and i said okay so then he gave me a kiss and told me to get some sleep and i said okay.


	7. Dad Tina and Matt relax at home

later that same night Daddy Tina and Matt were getting ready for bed when the phone rang and Daddy answered it and it was Jeff calling to let them know that i had a nightmare so hen Jeff finished telling Daddy about my dream he asked to speak to me so Jeff told him to hold on so when i got the phone Daddy told me not to be scared because Jeff and the nurses were taking care of me and i said okay so then he told me to go back to sleep and i said okay so then Daddy told me that he Tina and Matt would be waiting for me at home and i said okay so after Jeff said goodbye to Daddy he went back to the pull-out couch to go back to sleep.


	8. i go home 1 week later

One week later Doctor Helms came in to check on my head and i asked him if everything was okay and he said yes so then he told us that i could be released from the hospital so Jeff said okay so after the doctor left the nurse came in to help me take a shower and i said okay so after my shower she helped me get dressed so after i was dressed she helped m brush my teeth wash my face and brush my hair so when i was finished Jeff went in to the bathroom to brush his teeth wash his face shave and get dressed so when he was finished the nurse told me that she was going to take the iv out and i said ok so then Jeff told me to squeeze his hand while the nurse was taking the iv out and i said okay so after that was finished the nurse had Jeff sign my discharge papers and he said okay so when that was taken care of he packed our belongings while the nurse brought me a wheelchair so when she came back a few minutes later she helped me sit down while Jeff got our bags then we went to the parking lot to Jeff's corvette and waited until he loaded everything in then the nurse helped me in the car buckled me in and told me that i was a very good patient and i said thank you so then Jeff and i said goodbye to the nurse and went home where Dad Tina and Matt surprised me with a welcome home party.


	9. Matt and Jeff take me to the park

6 days later on a sunday morning i woke up and asked Jeff and Matt if we could go to the park and they said sure so after we were dressed we brushed our teeth and washed our faces then we brushed our hair so after our hair was brushed we went downstairs to eat breakfast so when we finished we told Daddy and Tina that we were going to the park and they said okay so then we got in Jeff's corvette and went to the park so when we got there he parked the car and we got out and walked to the playground so Jeff asked me what i wanted to go on first and i said the swings and he said okay so he helped me sit in the swing then went behind me and started pushing me so as he was pushing me he asked me if i was having fun and i said yes so after i had a lot of fun on the swings he asked me if i wanted to go on the slide and i said yes so we walked over to the slide and i climbed up the ladder while Jeff stood in front so i pushed myself and i slid down in to his arms and when he caught me he spun me around and asked me if had fun and if i was ready to go home and i said yes and he said okay so after another walk around the pond we went to the car got in buckled ou seatbelts and went home.


	10. it starts to rain on sunday

later that evening it started to rain and i was looking out the window when i heard a loud crash of thunder and flash of lightning i ran in the living room where Jeff waswatching a movie and when he saw how scared i was he took me in his arms and asked me if the storm was scaring me and i said yes and he told me that he had an idea and i asked what it was and he said that it was a secret so a few minutes later Jeff came back in the living room and told me to come with him in his room and i said okay so i did and he had set up a sleeping bag on the floor with my favorite stuffed bear and i told him thanks and he said your welcome so after i was in my pajamas we got in bed and went to sleep.


	11. we go to the mall for a few hours

the next morning Matt and Jeff woke up got dressed and came to my room to ask me if i wanted to go the mall with them and i said yes so after i was dressed i went in to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face so when i finished Jeff helped me brush my hair so when i finished Matt and Jeff went in to the bathroom to brush their teeth wash their faces and shave so when they finished we went downstairs to eat breakfast so after we finished eating we went back upstairs to put our shoes on then we came back downstairs and went out front to Jeff's corvette got in buckled our seatbelts and went to the mall so when we got to the mall we went inside and Jeff asked me if i wanted some kikwear jeans and tanktops and i said yes and he said okay so after Jeff found some kikwear jeans in my size he asked how many pairs i wanted i said 5 pairs and he said okay so after Jeff had gotten me 5 tanktops as well he got himself some new kikwear jeans and tanktops as well then we went to foot locker to get 5 pairs of patent leather boots for each of us so after we paid for everything we went to the food court for lunch then we gathered our bags and left the mall so we could get home to help fix dinner so after we ate dinner i changed in to a pair of my new jeans and a tank top and surprised Daddy and Tina so Daddy asked me who i was dressed as and i told him to guess and he said Jeff and i said yes then i thanked Jeff for the new clothes and he said your welcome then later that evening i went upstairs to get ready for bed.


	12. we live happily ever after

One year later we celebrated our birthdays so Daddy went out to get the cakes decorations and presents then he came back and got everything ready for our party so when everything was ready we blew out the candles on our cakes opened presents and had a fantastic party so after the party we fixed dinner so after dinner Jeff carried me upstairs to help me put my pajamas on then he read me a story tucked me in gave me a kiss and told me to have sweet dreams and i said okay.


End file.
